


In the Closet

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: ReGenesis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>David's pants were... around. Somewhere.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted September 14, 2006.

David was perched on a crate of glassware--petrie dishes, pipettes, beakers, something that came in one of those hard-sided containers with FRAGILE printed all over it that he knew, from long experience, was strong enough to sit on. He had his bad leg propped up on the nearest shelf, the one full of solvents in their yellow-labeled plastic bottles. His good leg was thrown over Carlos's shoulder, and his pants were... around. Somewhere. He was pretty sure he would find them again eventually, but right now he didn't care, because Carlos had his _mouth_ on David's _cock_ and--

"Carlos," he gasped, trying to hold still, trying to remember not to kick Carlos in the kidney while his teeth were--right--there, "Carlos, Jesus, Jesus--"

Carlos pulled off, slow enough for David to know what he was doing and regret it, his cock spit-slick and aching in the cool air as Carlos spoke, his voice huskier than usual, his beard a tickling scratch against David's skin. "David, it's not polite to say another man's name in bed."

"We're not _in_\--" and _there_ were the teeth, closing on the soft skin at the inside of his thigh, a hard pinch. "Aaaow, ow, sorry, okay, _Carlos_, please, Carlos, Serrano--" David shut his eyes and reached for his memory of Carlos's personnel file. "Carlos Miguel Serrano y Vallejo, _please_, por favor--"

His Spanish sucked, but the teeth let up and he felt the warm breath of Carlos's silent laughter against his balls, and then the heat of his mouth, sucking and wet. David reached for him reflexively as his head tipped back, his mouth falling open to gasp for breath. No hair long enough to grab (_even shorter than Jill's_, but he didn't need to think about Jill for this), just the smooth curve of his skull, a little damp with sweat, clipped-short hair soft against David's slipping hands. Carlos licked a slow stripe up the underside of his cock and David was whimpering, actually whimpering, so glad he'd sent everyone else home because he'd never have heard the end of this; not that he'd have been half as likely to end up in a supply closet with Carlos if anyone else had been around, but then again you never knew.

Carlos had the head of David's cock in his mouth, tongue flicking, and Carlos's thumbnail was dragging along the bitten spot on David's thigh, the sting and the suction combining like salt and tequila, and David was gibbering in something that didn't even really sound like Swedish by the time Carlos took him deeper, sucking him down all hot and wet. David heard the shelf full of solvents rattle, and felt Carlos hum, low and rising, and fell back on the crate as he came, his hips jerking and Carlos's hand on his ankle holding his bad leg still and Carlos swallowing all around him.

David stared up at the eyewash instruction card, gasping, as Carlos let go of his ankle, shrugged off his other leg, and stood up. He took a step closer, standing between David's splayed legs, and leaned down over him, almost nose to nose. David wondered giddily if he was about to get fucked by his new very favorite doctor in the whole world, but Carlos just smiled a little and whispered, "That, David, is how I can honestly say I don't miss having sex with women. Ever."

David stared up at him, scrambling for words. Post-orgasm was never really his time to shine, verbally. Or analytically. Or in any other way except maybe passing out. "Oh," he said. Carlos's smile widened, and he laughed against David's mouth like he had against David's balls, then straightened up and turned away. He was at the door when David pushed himself up on one wobbly elbow and said, "Hey, do you see my pants anywhere?"


End file.
